Hope
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Kind of like the Balto movie except...edited because I thought it would be fun. It's not too bad (Sorry to those people who want a bad story, read Competition for that). Have fun with it. It's T because I have no idea where I'm going with this one. Balto&OCs. (No it's not a slash)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope_**

_ Nome, Alaska_

_ Alaska, the territory that won't receive full recognition as a state for another thirty years. In this land, the strong survive. And if you aren't strong, then your only purpose is to feed the strong. This land is where all hope goes to die. When a diphtheria epidemic hits the town of Nome, the only thing the citizens and the dogs can rely on is hope. So, maybe hope doesn't die in this land. Maybe, it is reborn again._

Balto is walking around the small town of Nome. He's looking for the only thing that can cure his one ailment; food. He approaches the butcher shop and he hears two dogs approaching. He runs into the alley and peeks around the corner to see who it was. He sees two dogs come into view. They are both grey like him except one has a black tint in his fur and the other one has silver eyes. The one with silver eyes has a concerned look on his face while the other one is smiling.

Balto hears the silver-eyed one say, "I don't know what you saw, but whatever it was, it's not here now. Maybe he's around here somewhere."

"I think you're right. I just wanted to talk to him. I…He's around here. I can smell him."

The silver-eyed one shakes his head. "Kyle, you are creepy. Why can't you just leave him alone? That egotistical glory…Steele doesn't know the truth about us. And I hope he never finds out. The humans…the people here treat us nicely. And you need to run more. I outrun you every time you fatty. Makes me wonder if you're related to Nikki."

"I'm not related to fatso. I just don't like to run. I'm a fighter and you're a runner. That's the difference between us. And no one knows that we're part wo-"

The silver-eyed one places his paw on Kyle's mouth. "Quiet. Lest someone here's us you dolt."

Kyle growls at him and shakes off the other's paw. "Would you stop doing that to me Alex? It's…It's irritating. Now let's find him before I go mad."

"I think you're already there."

Kyle growls at Alex and walks away from the butcher shop. Alex laughs at Kyle and starts to walk toward the alley. Balto shrinks back and hides behind some boxes. He hears the snow crunching under Alex's feet and Balto can hear him getting closer. He didn't want to attack him, but if he had to, he would.

Alex is standing with Kyle near the sleds. He watches Steele act all big and strong in front of his friends. _'I hate that mangy cur so much.'_ He watches as Kaltag, Nikki, and Star were sucking up to Steele and calling him the greatest thing on the planet. He knew Kaltag and Star pretty well, but Nikki, well…he didn't really know Nikki well enough. He shakes his head and looks back at Kyle. He sees Kyle is focusing on something. Alex turns his head and sees something is standing in front of the butcher shop. He looks back at Kyle and Kyle is walking towards whatever was over there.

Alex shakes his head. "C'mon Kyle. Whoever that is probably doesn't need us to ruin his day."

"We're not going to ruin his day. I just want to talk to him, that's it."

"Usually when you talk to someone you become an ass and you try to kill them."

"I do not. That's ridiculous. Though I do have a question for you."

"What's the question?"

"Where did you find the Bible? No wait, I was there. When did you learn to read?"

"I don't read stupid. I just have it in case something…happens."

"Like what?"

"I…I don't know. I just have it. It's…It's comforting. And these people would probably like to read it."

"Um…okay then. Let's head towards the butcher shop now."

Alex watches Kyle walk towards the butcher shop and he follows him.

Jenna is watching Alex and Kyle approach Balto. She sees Balto spot them and duck around a corner. _'Why can't Steele and his…goons leave Balto alone? It's not like he's hurting anyone_.'She overhears Alex and Kyle's conversation, "And no one knows we're part wo-"

"Quiet. Lest someone hears us."

She keeps watching them and she sees Kyle head off towards God knows where. She looks back at the butcher shop and sees Balto is gone and Alex is walking into the alley. She believes that Alex is going to hurt Balto and she runs over and is going to stop him.

Balto is still hiding behind the boxes and he hears Alex is getting closer. He keeps still and Alex walks right past him. He sees Alex isn't really looking for him.

Alex looks up at the sky and smiles. "Sure is beautiful isn't it."

Balto stares at him in surprise. _'No way this…Alex, is talking to me. He's probably thinking out loud.' _Alex twists around and is suddenly met with an upset Jenna.

Jenna growls at Alex. "Why won't you and the others leave Balto alone? He didn't do anything to you!"

Alex is looking up at the sky and he smiles. "Sure is beautiful isn't it."

He knows Balto is behind him. He trusts Balto is a good dog and if he's wrong then Balto will attack him. He twists around to see Balto and sees Jenna is in front of him. She looked like a raging demon bent on Alex's destruction.

She growls at him. "Why won't you and the others leave Balto alone? He didn't do anything to you!"

Alex is trying to be brave, but he isn't that kind of dog. He's brave, but he can't be brave to a girl who's yelling at him.

He sighs heavily. "Jenna, I…I just wanted…I needed to…I should go now."

He starts to walk forward and Jenna sees him lower his head in shame.

She steps in front of Alex and frowns at him. "Why are you…why are you upset?"

Alex looks up at her and smiles. "Well…I thought I would tell him our secret. I wanted him to know something that I can't tell you. Can't take any chances. You could watch the alley way if you still don't trust me."

She nods her head and walks towards the main road and heads towards the other side of the road and twists around and starts to watch the alley way.

Alex walks over to Balto and smiles at him. "You might want some answers from me. Well, I just want you to know that you're not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not the only one out there. Kyle is also part…wolf and I am as well."

"You're…You're part wolf?! How come Steele doesn't bully you and Kyle?"

"Because we're like…well…we're like his thugs. We will rough up whoever he wants us to, but Kyle and I have different views on that. Kyle will beat any dog near death while I ignore the order and let Kyle deal with it. I…I don't want anything to do with that glory…Steele. And sorry if I scared you back there. I didn't mean to."

Alex turns around and walks away from Balto to go find Kyle.

**A/N: I wrote this because I needed to think of something for chapter 13 of Eden and nod and I came up with this. The story is just starting so I can turn it into a horror story or whatever I want. :D R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alex is sitting in the boiler room with the rest of the dogs and sees Steele walk in.

Steele smiles his arrogant smile at Jenna. "Hello Jenna. Do you want to sit closer to me? I can keep you warm."

Jenna frowns at him. "I don't think so Steele. I'm fine where I am."

Alex yawns sheepishly and acts like he's going to take a nap.

Steele looks at Alex and frowns. "Did you take care of Balto? Did you run him out of town?"

"You meant today?! Oh crap! Kyle, he meant today!"

Kyle starts to laugh. "I think he can detect the sarcasm in your voice!"

"I hope so because if he can't then he'll think we're lazy!"

Steele growls at them. "Did you take care of him or NOT!"

Alex jumps backwards in terror. "Yeah…yeah we took care of him."

"Good. That'll be the last time that lobo ever shows up here!"

Alex shakes his head. "I hope not. It'll get rid of my only entertainment."

All the dogs except Jenna and Doc are laughing.

Meanwhile, Balto is lying down on the deck of the beached trawler. The ship is his home and it's a great getaway from the villainous people and the sled dogs in Nome. He wants to do something great that everyone in town will start to love him or at least care enough about him. He hopes that he'll get his chance. And maybe Alex and Kyle will help him with his goal.

Alex is listening to Steele brag about how good he is.

As if out of nowhere, Steele glares at Alex. "You…You smell like…_wolf_."

The way he said wolf stung Alex like venom. Alex looks at Steele and frowns. "And you seem to have the stench of…I don't know where I was going with that one. Are you joking or are you serious?"

Steele starts to growl. "You're a half breed. You're like that other mutt who keeps prowling around Nome. Now get out and stay out. And you too, Kyle."

Alex shakes his head. "Friends come and go, but enemies accumulate. Think about it you cur."

Alex walks towards the back and picks up the Bible and leaves the boiler room and Kyle follows him. They both head towards the trawler where Balto lives. This is the first time that they have only one…friend and they have abused him a little too much. Today, they shall make amends.

Boris is watching Balto sleep. This is the only chance Balto actually gets to sleep in peace. He smiles and sits down near the railing of the ship.

He starts to doze off but suddenly hears the sound of snow crunching and someone talking. "So how do we know Balto is here?"

Boris is trying to hear the response, but it's dead silent. He hears the first one start to laugh. "Don't give me that look. I'm just asking that's all. Geez, you're despicable."

Boris peeks over the side and sees not one but two dogs approaching.

He shakes his head. "When will they leave him alone?"

He hears one put his paw on the boarding ramp. "Seems stable."

He waits and pulls out the mop and hides behind the side of the ship. As soon as the first dog's head comes into view, he brings the end of the mop down on his head. He sees the dog has a black tint in his fur and has the appearance of Balto…almost anyways.

Boris glares at the dog. "And just what do you think you are doing, sneaking around trying to find Balto!"

"I…We weren't trying to find…We're part…I'm at a loss of words."

Boris sees the other one walk up the ramp carrying a book.

Boris frowns at him. "When did Steele and his 'goons' learn to read?"

The other dog shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the other side of the ship and places the book gently on the deck.

He turns around and looks at Boris. "We…We were kicked out of Nome for being part wolf. We don't have any place to stay so I thought we could stay with Balto. So you're a goose with the ferocity of an eagle. That doesn't make any sense."

Boris smiles at him. He never thought a dog would say he had the ferocity of an eagle. "Well…thank you. Most of the people there want to eat me."

Alex becomes surprised. "What? No way. Why would anyone want to eat you?"

Kyle starts to laugh. "Alex you're so mean to this goose. He may whack you on the head if you keep it up."

Balto slowly opens his eyes and he sees three blurry figures talking to each other. He shakes his head and his vision shows two dogs that look familiar. They're talking to Boris and Boris seems to be having the time of his life. Balto looks at the two dogs for awhile and sees that they're Alex and Kyle.

He starts to laugh. "Well well. If it isn't Kyle and Alex. What are you two doing here?"

Kyle turns around and smiles. "We were kicked out of Nome for being part wolf. Alex led me all the way here and we thought we would stay with you for awhile. If that's okay?"

"You can stay as long as you want. Just don't eat the goose."

"We won't. Right Alex?"

Alex nods his head and continues chatting with Boris


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Alex is lying on his stomach and is looking at the Bible he brought to the trawler. He only knows how to read one verse and the verse is his favorite. Before he had found the Bible, a human had been…taking care of him. He didn't let him inside the house, but he would give him food. One day…

_Alex is walking around the town of Nome and he's trying to find a place to stay warm. He walks down an alley and sees the boy that has been taking care of him. The boy was about eight years old and he had…he had…something incurable and he only had a couple of months left. Alex approaches the boy and starts to wag his tail._

_The boy looks at Alex and smiles. "Hey boy. You are my only friend, which pains me to say this but…I'm…I'm leaving Alex. I'm going to head off to New York. I will always remember you. I want you to keep something of mine so you always remember me."_

_Alex watches as the boy pulls out a book and walks over to Alex and sits down next to him. _

_He opens the book and smiles. "This is my favorite verse from the Bible. It's Philippians 4:13. I can do all this through him who gives me strength. So you see boy, you don't have to worry about me."_

_Alex starts to wag his tail again and the boy starts to laugh. "You are truly my best friend. Maybe we'll see each other again."_

_ Alex watched as the boy carried his suitcase and put it onto the dogsled. They were going to take a sled all the way to Nenana and then they were going to take a train and so on and so forth. He decided to follow him. _

_Kyle saw him following the sled team out of town and he stopped at the edge to see them leave._

_Kyle runs over to him and sits down next to him. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."_

_Alex nods his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

_Kyle starts to laugh. "You're just being dramatic. He'll be fine."_

Alex remembers everything about the journey to Nenana. Apparently, the sled never arrived at its destination so Kyle and Alex ran to find it. What Alex found haunts him to this day. It had been three days since he had last seen the boy…

_Alex is walking next to the postal office when he hears someone on the other side talking._

_He puts his ear on the door and hears "…the sled never arrived at Nenana. Hopefully, they're alright."_

_Alex looks back toward the edge of town and starts to run to go find the boy._

_ He hears Kyle running after him. "Alex, where are you going?!"_

_Alex keeps running. "I'm going to find the boy!"_

_Kyle nods his head. "Then I'll help you."_

_ After days of searching, Alex finds something in the snow. He digs and finds…the boy's Bible. Alex had put it in the sled so that he'll always have something to remember Nome. He looks around and sees the sled. It was…flipped over and it looked like something smashed it. He runs over to it and sees the dogs were…dead and the boy and his parents were lying in the snow. Alex trots over to the boy and curls up next to him. He feels the boy start to shift and Alex looks up at him._

_The boy lifts his head and weakly smiles at Alex. "You…You came back. I always knew you…you were my…best…friend."_

_Alex nuzzles the boy's neck and the boy lays his head down again. Alex watches him and discovers that the boy has breathed his last breath forever. Alex stands up and walks over to the Bible and picks it up. Kyle watches him and doesn't say anything for he decided that Alex would be better off with silence._

Alex is reading the boy's favorite verse. He hears someone approaching him and he looks up to see Boris.

Alex smiles at him. "Hey Boris. How're you doing today?"

Boris smiles at him. "I'm doing good. How come you have the Bible with you?"

Alex looks down at the Bible and begins to cry. "It…It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

Boris nods his head and leaves Alex alone.

**A/N: Please review. Reviews make me write faster. And I keep reading this chapter and I'm abaout to *Sniff* Damn it! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Kyle and Alex are trying to find Balto. He walked into town and…disappeared. Alex looks up and sees that Balto is on the roof holding Boris in his mouth.

Alex looks back at Kyle and frowns. "Hurry up fatty. I want to watch the race. By the rate we're going, the whole race will not only be over, it'll be starting up again."

Kyle growls at Alex. "I…wasn't…born…to…run…"

Alex starts to laugh. "And you weren't born to breathe right either. Now move your ass before I start to chase you."

Kyle starts to run faster and after about three minutes, they get to the sidelines. They are trying to see the end of the race when they see the one mile marker flare fly into the sky.

Alex smiles at the sight. "Well, at least we know it's almost over."

Kyle starts to laugh. "Well…uh…heh."

Alex looks at him and frowns. "That's all you have to say. _Heh._ You're not one for words are you?"

Kyle starts to become uneasy and they both hear a sled coming. Alex looks to his left and he sees Steele and the sled team are making the turn down the track.

Alex starts to laugh at Steele. "Hurry up you glory sucking moron! You're making me bored of watching you do the same thing over and over again!"

Kyle starts to laugh. "And what's that Alex?"

Alex looks at Kyle and smiles. "Being SLOW!"

Kyle falls onto his back in fear and Alex turns his head towards the right and sees a musher's hat land in the middle of the path the sled team is running down.

Alex shakes his head. "Looks like someone lost a hat. Maybe it'll be…"

He watches as Balto runs onto the track and starts to out run Steele.

Alex starts to laugh again. "Looks like you guys need a new lead dog! Yours seems to suck!"

He watches as Kaltag, Star, and Nikki start to chuckle.

Alex watches as Steele snaps at Balto and Balto jumps out of the way and manages to grab the hat in the process.

Alex shakes his head. "Always trying to save the damsel in distress."

He ignores Steele and the victory circle and walks over into an alley with Kyle following him in pursuit.

Alex is waiting in an alley for Balto and Boris. He doesn't usually wait for others, but this is different. He wants to congratulate Balto for being faster than Steele. He didn't necessarily win, but he still was faster than Steele. After about two minutes, he sees Balto and Boris walking down the alley. He smiles, but frowns when he sees Steele walk into the alley as well.

Steele smiles at Balto. "Didn't make the team, Bingo?"

Boris looks at Balto. "Don't listen to him…don't look at him. Live a long life."

Balto turns his head and looks at Steele. "My name's Balto."

Boris walks closer to Alex. "But you can call him idiot."

Alex approaches Balto and turns his head towards Steele. "Listen slow poke. Take it easy. It's two against one. I suggest you back off you self absorbed ass!"

Steele starts to chuckle. "You have no say in this mutt."

Alex starts to laugh. "Being a mutt only proves that my parents weren't related. Think about that one Steele."

Steele growls at Alex, but shifts his attention towards Balto. Alex ignored everything Steele is saying and notices Kaltag, Star, and Nikki sitting at the end of the alley glaring at Steele.

Alex walks past Steele and sits in front of the trio. "So how're you guys doing on this fine day?"

Kaltag smiles at him. "Well, we won so…that should mean something, right?"

Star sighs deeply. "I…I got kicked in the head."

Nikki frowns at Alex. "It's all because of Steele. He never lets us decide anything."

Alex nods his head. "I know how you feel. After we met up with Balto, Kyle and I discovered another hybrid and we let him come with us. His name is Hunter and he's the one who brings food back to the rest of us. We all know how to hunt. He's just the best at it."

Kaltag starts to laugh, but quickly stops when he hears Steele say, "I've got a message for your mother."

Steele howls and the trio joins him and start to howl as well. Alex looks towards the main road and he sees something. He looks back towards Balto and sees Balto is running off somewhere and Kyle is right behind him. Alex looks back and sees…the boy that had been giving him food. He sees that apparition walk down an alley. Alex walks towards the alley while Steele and the trio start to hurl insult after insult at him. Alex completely ignores them and keeps walking towards the alley he saw the boy walk into.

He turns into the alley and sees…nothing. He hears the snow crunch behind him and he turns his head to see Steele and the trio.

Steele approaches him, but before he could say anything Alex growls at him. "Leave me alone Steele. I'm not in the mood. If you insult me, I'll probably end up ripping you apart. Now leave me to my sorrow."

Steele just stands there. After awhile, he shakes his head and looks at the trio. "C'mon. He's not worth it."

The trio nods their heads and all four of them leave Alex. Alex closes his eyes and visualizes the boy who had taken care of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Alex is walking back to the trawler when he sees Balto is looking at something. He turns his head to where Balto is looking and sees a small pack of wolves off in the distance. Alex shakes his head when he sees them. He knows he's part wolf, but his heart is telling him that Balto needs his help. Alex had made a vow with Boris that he would never forsake him. He looks back at Balto and sees that he's walking back to the trawler. Alex starts to run towards the trawler to catch up with Balto, Kyle, and Hunter.

After about two minutes, Alex runs up the ramp and slows to a trot when he gets on the deck. He looks to his left and sees a…a windup toy rolling across the deck. He watches as it rolls to the broken railing and falls into the snow. Alex starts to chuckle and Kyle is staring up at the sky. Alex looks up and sees something flying in the distance. He looks back at Balto and sees Boris doing a dance in front of Balto. He watches him dance until he finally stops in front of Balto, hoping it would cheer him up. All of his efforts are in vain as Balto is still depressed.

Alex starts to laugh and Boris turns his head towards him. "Well, at least I cheered someone up."

Boris walks over to where Balto is lying and lies down next to him. All of them hear the geese flying overhead and Balto turns his head towards Boris and smiles. "Homesick Boris? You ever think about going back?"

Boris stands up and starts to mop the deck. "Don't fret Fido. I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on all four feet, hmmm?"

Alex nods his head. "Yeah. We're all here for you Balto."

Balto starts to chuckle. "You're…taking care of me?"

Boris smiles and keeps mopping the deck. "Don't thank me."

Balto starts to chuckle and pushes himself to his feet. He tilts his head back and begins to sniff the air. "I smell…herring!"

Boris starts to chuckle. "The herring are flying south, too."

Balto smiles at Boris. "Hey…must be Muk and Luk."

Boris starts to laugh. "Oh ha! Good news!"

Alex cocks his head. "What's a Muk? What's a Luk?"

Kyle starts to laugh. "No, he said mukluk."

Alex cocks his head and Hunter walks aboard the trawler.

In the distance they all hear "Uncle Boorriiisss!"

Boris jumps back in fear. "Oh no!"

Balto starts to chuckle. "How sweet… 'Uncle Boris'!"

Alex watches as two polar bears run onto the trawler and one of them accidentally 'bumps' Alex off of the trawler and he lands in a pile of snow.

Kyle hears something run onto the trawler and he sees two polar bears run towards Boris and the big one knocked Alex off of the trawler. He looks at Boris and sees that he is using the mop and bucket as a sort of defense. Of course, he doesn't know that the big one is right behind him. Boris backs up into the bear and the big one starts to hug him and the little one jumps onto the big bear that is holding Boris. Kyle starts to laugh.

He catches the last part of what Boris says to the bears. "Let's play a game."

He hears the little one get excited. "Yes, please Uncle Boris."

Boris smiles at them. "Race you to the shore, one two three GO!"

The two bears run off of the ship and Kyle hears a loud "Oomph!"

Unfortunately for Kyle, one of the bears had managed to kick the water bucket towards him and just by a stroke of luck, landed the bucket on his head. Kyle starts to struggle with it and falls onto his back. Balto and Boris start to laugh until they hear "Help! Help! We can't swim! Help! Help! We're drowning! We're drowning! Save us! Please!"

They run towards the two bears and Balto jumps off the side of the trawler and lands on Alex's back. Alex had been pushing himself to his feet and that's when Balto had landed onto his back. Alex falls to his stomach and his head goes beneath the snow. Balto keeps running and runs to where the bears are. Alex lifts himself to his feet and shakes the excess snow off of his head. He looks to his left and sees Hunter is laughing at him.

Alex frowns at him. "What's so funny?"

Hunter falls onto his back because he's laughing so hard. "You…You…You…"

Alex shakes his head. "You stutter worse than squirrels. I'm going to check on Kyle."

Alex starts to chuckle as he walks onto the trawler.

He looks at Kyle and starts to laugh. "Bucket head. Get…Get that thing off of your head! It's…It's distracting."

Kyle starts to struggle with the bucket again and finally manages to kick it off of his head. Alex watches in slow motion as the bucket flies towards him and slams into his face. He falls off of the trawler again and lands on his back in the snow. Kyle starts to laugh and runs down the ramp to help his friend Alex.

Alex looks up after racing Balto and Hunter down the beach. It was a close race, but Balto managed to win when Hunter stumbled over something in the sand and fell face first into the sand. Alex heard him fall and when Hunter slid in the sand, Alex's back feet ended up getting caught on Hunter. Alex tripped over Hunter and crashed within the sand. Balto crossed the 'finish line' and looked back at the fallen figures of Hunter and Alex.

Alex looks at Hunter and frowns. "Next time when you're falling, try not to trip me up."

Hunter starts to laugh. "You act like my brother Ryan. He looks just like me except he has your eyes. In fact, here he is."

Alex turns his head and sees another hybrid walking towards them. He was more silver colored and he has grey eyes.

Alex looks over at Balto and starts to laugh. "What is this? The hybrid club?"

Balto starts to laugh. "Hey, the more the merrier!"

Alex looks back at Ryan. "Hurry up. You're making me…tired."

Ryan starts to laugh. "You must be Kyle. Hunter told me you had a bad attitude."

Alex breaks down laughing and Hunter looks at Ryan. "Um…Ryan. This…This is Alex. Kyle is on the trawler."

Ryan stops dead in his tracks and turns his head to see Kyle looking at him.

Ryan smiles at him. "I…hello. I'm…I'm sorry for…"

Kyle starts to laugh. "It's alright. You're fine. When a stranger says you have a bad attitude, it usually means something."

Ryan smiles at him and looks to see Balto heading off into town. "Hey, where's he going?"

Alex looks at Balto and starts to laugh. "He's different. When he wins something, he usually goes off on his own and sulks around town."

Boris is on top of the railing and he looks at Alex. "You idiot. He's going to go find Jenna. He loves her you moron!"

Alex starts to laugh even harder and Boris shakes his head. "Between Alex, Kyle, Muk and Luk, Hunter, and Balto, it's like my job never ends."

**A/N: So the story is like the movie but with my OCs invloved as well. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Alex, Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan are watching the dog race. Yesterday, Balto had come running back and told them about a virus that's been causing the children to become sick. He called it _Diphtheria._ The next day, Alex and the other three were waiting to see who would make it onto the dogsled team. They watched as Steele is inspecting the team and he wanders off somewhere. Alex looks back at the dogs and as the race is about to begin, he sees Balto is in the lineup.

Alex smiles widely. "Kyle! Look who's in the race!"

Kyle looks over and sees Balto. He starts to laugh. "If he wins Alex, I'll give you half of my food for a week."

Alex looks at him and smiles. "It's a deal then."

Alex watches the starting pistol go off and all the dogs start to run. He sees Nikki and Kaltag are blocking Balto so he can't win. He keeps watching the whole thing and then he sees the turn. He starts to become excited, but growls in anger as Nikki kicks Balto off the track.

Alex looks at Kyle. "Are you kidding me?! They can't even win a race fairly! If Balto wins, then I want to see Nikki's face."

Kyle nods his head. "So do I Alex."

Alex keeps watching and he spots Balto on one of the boats. He sees him jump to the second one and disappear from view. He turns his head back to the finish line and waits for Balto to cross it. He can hear the excitement grow and he sees Balto in the lead. Alex starts to wag his tail and starts to jump as he watches Balto cross the finish line.

Alex turns to Kyle and smiles. "Looks like I won Kyle. You know what that means."

Kyle glares at him. "Yeah yeah. I know I know."

Alex starts to laugh and looks back towards Balto and sees two humans are turning away from him. He watches as Balto is running away from Jenna as well.

Alex looks back at Kyle and frowns. "We have to follow him. I want to know what's up."

Kyle nods his head. "You're not the only one."

All four of the hybrids run after Balto to see if he's okay.

Five hours later, and the night has taken over. Alex, Kyle, Ryan, Hunter, Boris, and Muk and Luk are trying to cheer up Balto.

Alex is running along side of him and smiles. "Hey, how about we…whoa!"

Balto ignores him as Alex falls into a pile of snow.

Boris runs along behind him. " Balto, please! Don't go crazy on me now! Oh!"

Boris falls into the same pile of snow that Alex had fallen in. Alex pushes himself to his feet and Boris is sitting on his back.

Alex turns his head at Boris and frowns. "Do I look like a sled to you?"

Boris starts to chuckle and jumps off of Alex's back. He runs behind Balto again and stops when he stands on the pipe lid. "This is foolishness! You will die like a dog! Oh…no offense."

Alex watches as Boris falls into the pipe. He runs after Balto, but slips on a patch of ice and slides right past Balto. He stops himself and turns his head to see Kyle run right into him. Boris lands on the ice and tries to stand on his feet. "You will be frozen stiff by morning! When you are big frozen stiff statue named Balto, don't come running to me!"

Ryan sees the two bears slide right into Boris and he starts to laugh. Ryan catches up to Balto, but slips and slides right into Hunter. Hunter is knocked right off of his feet and they both slide right into the snow.

Boris runs up to Balto. "Bears! Dogs!"

Balto reaches over and grabs Boris' head in his mouth and walks over to the hospital.

Boris starts to frown. "No brains at all! Might as well be talking to hu…mans…"

Balto had placed Boris so he can see Rosy struggling to breathe. Alex sprints towards the window and stops when he sees Balto and Boris looking into the window. Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter run over to Balto and stop right next to Alex. Boris jumps off the wood. "So, let's go get the medicine."

Balto becomes shocked. "Wait a minute…now you're coming?"

Boris starts to chuckle. "Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure? Heh heh heh heh! Is like holiday in Old Country."

The little bear starts to laugh. "Wow. Great, we're going on 'oliday!"

Alex starts to laugh and the eight of them head off to find the medicine.

Alex and Boris watch in amusement as Balto is scratching the bark off a tree.

Boris starts to laugh. "Good Balto, you took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest... and you won! Hmph!"

Balto shakes his head and keeps walking. "I'm marking the trail."

Alex, Hunter and Ryan run after Balto while Kyle sticks with the two bears.

Alex looks at Hunter and frowns. "So…how do you think this is going to turn out?"

Hunter turns his head and looks at Alex. "I tend to not rely on what might happen next. I'd rather focus on the now."

Alex smiles at him. "Well…let's help Balto make some trail markers."

Hunter and Alex start to run towards the trees and claw at them until the bark peels off.

Balto sees Alex and Hunter clawing the bark and he looks at Boris. "At least I have helpers."

Boris smiles at them. "Yeah and they're both just as crazy as you Fido."

**A/N: If you see the story A New Dog in Town or The New Dog in Town, leave a review. It's a good story and the idea is a great one. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Alex is walking with Balto and Ryan when something hits Ryan in the back of his head. Alex watches as he falls face first into the snow. "Klutz."

Alex keeps walking with Balto and he hears something flying at him. He ducks down and spots the snowball fly over his head and hit a tree in front of him. Balto starts to laugh as he ducks to avoid getting hit by a snowball as well. Balto stops and starts to sniff the air.

He looks to his right and sees something moving in the distance.

He looks back at Boris. "Guys. . .I think we should keep moving."

Boris looks at Balto and frowns. "Is that your answer to all problems, motion?"

Balto looks at the two polar bears. "Luk! Muk! Come on, let's get going!"

Alex smiles and he keeps walking. He hears Muk and Luk laughing and Boris getting irritated with them. Finally, he hears Boris yelling at them, but he can't make out the words. All the sudden, he hears something roaring behind him and he twists around to see a huge black bear attacking Boris, Muk, and Luk. Balto lunges at the bear, but is smacked away and slides to a stop in the snow. Alex jumps on the bear's leg, but before he could bite down, he is kicked away and slides into a tree. He looks up and sees Kyle jump, but gets smashed into the snow by the bear. Hunter and Ryan try to attack at the same time, but only end up getting thrown into the snow. Balto pushes himself to his feet and attacks the bear's foot. The bear knocks him off and starts to push Balto into the snow. Alex is watching as the bear is holding Balto down and spots another dog grab onto the bear's paw. He looks closer and sees that it's Jenna. The bear throws her off and it forgets Balto and starts to attack Jenna. Alex watches as the bear throws Jenna into the root that Boris is stuck in. She smashes into it and he sees Balto grab onto the bear's foot. The bear throws him off and starts to advance on Balto. Balto starts to look around and he finds his escape; a path that leads down to the frozen lake. He slides down the slope and the branch smacks the bear in the face causing it to become highly furious. The bear pursues Balto and follows him onto the ice. Alex doesn't see the next part, but he hears something smash into the ice and then he hears something else fall in as well. Jenna runs down the slope with Boris and slides onto the ice. Alex, Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter run after her and slide onto the ice. Jenna is frantically trying to find Balto within the ice.

Jenna and Boris both yell out, "NO!"

Alex hears Muk shout "Geronimo" and smashes through the ice and is followed By Luk. Alex starts to brush the snow away to find Balto. Jenna runs past him and moves some snow away and sees Balto sucking the small air bubbles that are trapped under the ice.

Jenna starts to panic as she sees Balto disappear from view. "He's drowning!"

Alex watches as Jenna runs over to Boris.

Alex looks at Kyle and frowns. "Did you find him yet?!"

Kyle shakes his head. "No, I have no idea where he is!"

Alex starts to run around the ice, searching for the missing Balto. He stops and sighs. He turns his head towards Jenna and shakes his head sorrowfully. He's about to walk over when the ice underneath him explodes and he's tumbling across the ice. Kyle looks over at where Alex was and sees Muk and Luk crawl to the surface holding a half drowned Balto with them. They drag him towards a log and lay him down on it. Alex pushes himself to his feet and sees Balto lying on a log. Alex watches as Boris runs over to where Balto is, but slips and slides into Muk who flies right on top of Balto. Alex watches as a bunch of water shoots out of Balto's mouth, but he remains motionless.

Alex looks at Kyle and shakes his head. "I…I don't think he's…"

Meanwhile in Nome, Sylvie and Dixie are talking to each other about how Jenna ran off in the middle of the night to go find Balto. As they are walking, they see a white dog standing outside the postal office.

They both walk up to the dog and smile. "Well how are you? You new in town?"

The white dog smiles at them. "I'm doing fine. Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Alice and my owner and I moved here from Ontario."

Sylvie maneuvers herself around Alice. "Ooh, Ontario. Well, welcome to Nome. We'll show you around."

Alice smiles at them and they take Alice on a tour around town.

**A/N: Think of Alice as the female equivalent of Alex in some sort of way except a German Shorthair pointer. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Alice is walking around the town of Nome with Sylvie and Dixie.

Sylvie turns her head to Alice and smiles. "You'll love it here. We have so much fun here and the dogs are so nice."

Alice smiles back at Sylvie. "I hope so. What else is there to do besides…"

Sylvie starts to laugh. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We watch the races that this town holds."

Alice starts to laugh. "You have races here? No way."

Dixie turns her head and looks at Alice. "It's true. But when you watch, you have to see Steele! He is absolutely mag…nesium!"

Alice smiles at her. "He sounds like a great dog then."

Meanwhile, Alex is watching Boris trying to resuscitate Balto. Alex walks away and sits down with Hunter and Ryan.

Alex sighs heavily. "Well, at least they're trying. Hopefully, the Lord will bless-"

Ryan looks at him and growls. "Would you cut it out about the '_Lord_'?! It annoys the Hell out of me! Always droning on and on about Philippians 4:13. Just cut it out already!"

Alex looks at him and growls. "Screw you! You have no idea what I've been through! Philippians 4:13 was the verse of the boy that I became friends with!"

Ryan starts to laugh. "And let me guess; he left you because he hated you!"

Kyle heard what Ryan had said and comes running over.

He stops next to Alex and growls at Ryan. "You idiotic moron! The boy he…he…he died."

Ryan stops and his eyes grow wide. "What?! He…He died!"

He looks at Alex and starts to tear up. "I'm…I'm so-"

Alex glares at him. "It's fine. Just…leave me alone for right now."

Alex stands up and walks over to where Balto is lying. He sees Balto's awake and is lying on the snow looking at Jenna. Alex turns his head towards Jenna and sees that she's falling down.

Jenna starts to chuckle. "Ah! Clumsy."

Balto becomes concerned. "No you're not. You're hurt."

Alex looks at Balto and tears up. "I'll…I'll be waiting for you over with Kyle and the others."

Balto nods his head and Alex walks back over to Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan.

Alex sits down next to Kyle. "He's about to make a hard decision. Don't say anything that could upset him."

Kyle nods his head. "You got it."

Two minutes later, Alex watches as Boris leads Muk and Luk who are pulling a branch that Jenna is laying on back to town.

Alex looks at Balto and smiles. "What would you like me to do?"

Balto turns his head towards him. "You can go back to the trawler if you want. You don't have to come with me."

Alex shakes his head. "No, I'm staying with you. Even if it means my dying breath."

Kyle smiles at Balto. "We're coming with you whether you like it or not."

Hunter starts to laugh. "Might as well. Nothing better to do if I'm the only one that leaves."

Ryan nods his head. "Yeah, I'll…I'll go with you. We're going to save those kids. Even if we have to make some sacrifices along the way."

Balto smiles at all of them. "Thanks guys. C'mon, let's go find the missing dogsled."

Alex, Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan nod their heads and they follow Balto into the forest.

Alex and Balto are up front and they come across a slope. Alex sees the bandanna that Jenna gave him and smiles. Maybe he'll find the right mate someday. He watches Balto approach the slope and he spots something in the distance. He smiles and slides down the slope. Alex shakes his head and he spots the missing dogsled. Alex wags his tail and looks at the other three. "It's down there! C'mon!"

Alex steps onto the slope, but Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan bump into him and they all go sliding down the slope together.

Alex hears Balto ask "Is anyone hurt?"

Alex manages to break free from the tumbling ball of fur and jumps to the side while Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan land in a heap in front of the sled.

Alex looks at Kaltag and walks over to him. "You alright?"

Kaltag nods his head. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

Alex smiles at him. "Don't mention it."

He turns around and sees Steele is in a fight with Balto already.

Alex shakes his head. "C'mon. We can work…Balto! You can do it!"

Nikki leans over to Kaltag and whispers "Two bones says Steele takes him."

Kaltag smiles at Nikki. "You're on."

Balto looks at Steele and frowns. "Steele, I'm not leaving without that medicine."

Alex watches as Steele pushes Balto away from the medicine. "Who do you think you are?!"

Kyle watches as Balto starts to push himself to his feet.

He hears Balto say, "Since... since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?"

Kyle watches as Balto starts to approach the medicine again. "Steele…let me help you."

Kyle hears Nikki behind him say "Look at his eyes! Look at his eyes!"

He focuses on Steele and sees that Steele has a homicidal look in his eyes.

Kyle shakes his head. "Steele! You look like you have…My God! Alex do something about this! Stop Steele from hurting Balto too much!"

Alex shakes his head. "There's nothing I can do Kyle."

Kyle starts to tear up and looks back at the fight. Hopefully, Balto won't be seriously injured.

Ryan watches as Balto walks back to the medicine and tries to grab it, but Steele knocks him back to the ground.

Ryan growls loudly. "You can do it Balto!"

Balto pushes himself to his feet again albeit slower this time.

Balto walks over to the medicine again. "Steele…I don't want to fight."

Ryan shuts his eyes and turns his head as Steele grabs Balto by his scruff and flings him away. Ryan shudders as he hears Balto hit the ground. Hopefully, Balto can get Steele to cooperate.

Hunter sees Balto hit the ground hard. He shakes his head and watches as Steele advances towards Balto. Hunter growls as Steele grabs Balto's leg and throws him into a boulder. Balto slams into it and falls to the ground and lies motionless. Hunter shakes his head and starts to cry. He watches Steele start to laugh, but stops when Balto starts to push himself to his feet again. Steele becomes angry and lunges for Balto's throat. Balto catches Steele from the corner of his eye and lifts up just enough to where Steele missed his neck and grabbed onto Jenna's bandanna. Steele starts to pull Balto toward the edge of the cliff. Balto starts to pull back so Steele doesn't pull him off of the cliff. Hunter watches as the bandanna starts to become untied. After the constant tug and pull of the bandanna, the bandanna pulls away from Balto's neck and Steele is at the edge of the cliff and tilts back and falls to the ground below.

Hunter walks over to Ryan and smiles. "Well…that takes care of that problem."

Ryan nods his head. "Yep."

Hunter frowns at him. "Is that all you have to say? _Yep._"

Ryan frowns at him. "Who cares what I think! Alex hates me, Kyle is supporting Alex, you're my brother, and Balto doesn't know me well enough to care."

Hunter nods his head. "I understand how you feel, but you need to try to be nicer to the other dogs."

Ryan nods his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Alex is watching as Balto is walking over to the sled and Star is holding the harness. Balto stops and Star presents him the harness and helps him get in. Alex and the others start to run behind the sled to help the team get back to Nome.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Alex is running behind the sled team and he sees Balto stop again.

He sighs and looks at Kyle and frowns. "So…do you know where we are?"

Kyle shakes his head. "No. I'm not really sure where we are."

Alex starts to laugh. "Well…then we're screwed."

Kyle shakes his head. "Don't worry Alex. We're all together in this…we're screwed."

Alex frowns at him again. "I see you're optimistic today."

Kyle is about to say something when he sees the sled go down the alternate path. They chase after it, but see the sled go down a slope. Alex, Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter try to stop, but end up tumbling down the hill. Alex hears the sled stop and slams right into it. He looks up dazedly and Kyle slams right into him. Before they could react, Hunter slams right into Kyle. Alex looks past Hunter and sees Ryan is tumbling down the slope. But it was as if the angle was off for Ryan. Alex keeps watching Ryan tumble and fall and finally, slide right off of the side of the cliff. Alex kicks the other two off of him and runs over to the edge of the cliff where Ryan went off. He hears a loud thump and knows that Ryan is no more. He looks to his right and sees Balto holding onto the medicine. Alex smiles, but becomes terrified as Balto and the medicine fall to the ground below. Alex looks over the side, but Balto disappears from view. He starts to tear up and looks at the others. They were all sitting at the edge of the cliff staring down, hoping they would catch a sign of Balto. But nothing of that miracle happened.

Alex looks at Kyle and shakes his head. "There is no hope left anymore."

Kyle starts to cry. "What…What about Ryan? He…He could…"

Alex looks back at the cliff again. "Ryan is…is dead."

Kyle closes his eyes tight and he begins to cry.

Alex is lying down next to the sled and he hears something. He sits up and he hears a wolf's howl pierce the silent night.

He looks around and he hears Nikki become frightened. "Oh great, things are not bad enough! Now we got wolves!"

The other dogs become frightened as well. "Wolves?"

Alex starts to look around until he sees Kaltag walk over to the edge of the cliff.

Kaltag looks over and starts to become excited. "Hey hey! Over here!"

Alex looks over the side and sees Balto climbing up the cliff side.

Alex becomes excited as well. "C'mon Balto! You can do it!"

Kyle hears Alex shouting and he runs over to the edge.

He looks down and sees Balto. "I…I don't believe it! This is utterly remarkable!"

Hunter also runs over to the edge and spots Balto as well. "It's…It's Balto! So I guess Ryan has passed on then. At least he died for the children. C'mon Balto! Climb! Climb!"

Balto hears all the dogs yelling things at him and he starts to climb faster. Finally, he reaches the top and Kaltag and Nikki grab the ropes and pull it towards the sled. After awhile, the medicine is secured and the sled team takes off again with the other three in pursuit.

The sled team has approached an ice bridge and they begin to walk across. As the sled is moving across the bridge, Alex sees the bottom start to break apart. Alex looks at Kyle and Hunter and with a jerk of his head; they run past the sled team and make it across, ready to help the sled team for the inevitable disaster. Suddenly, the bridge collapses and the back of the sled tilts backwards and the rest of the team starts to follow. Alex is grabs onto the harness, but hears Balto grab onto something. He looks back and sees Balto had grabbed onto a root and dug in to stop the team from falling. He let's go and starts to pull the sled back onto the cliff side again. When he managed to get the sled on the edge of the cliff, the sled took off again and Alex. Kyle, and Hunter follow closely behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Kyle is running behind the sled, but stops when he sees Alex and Hunter slow down.

He walks over to Alex and frowns. "Why are we stopping?"

Alex looks at him and smiles. "Balto is showing the way. He just needed a break."

Kyle nods his head. "Ok then."

They sit there for a minute and then the sled team starts to move out again. Kyle hears Star sneeze and one of the dogs starts to chuckle. They start to run, but Balto stops when he hears an unusual sound. He turns his head and his jaw drops. He turns his head back and starts to run as fast as he can. Alex looks back and sees an avalanche. He starts to run as fast as he can and Kyle is even running right next to him. Hunter is already near the sled and Alex sees what Balto sees; a cave. The sled turns towards the cave and Alex and the others are in close pursuit. The sled makes it in and the other three manage to escape the deadly clutches of the avalanche.

Alex, Kyle, and Hunter are following the sled within the ominous caverns. Alex hears Star about to sneeze, but it's quickly snuffed by Nikki. They keep going and they walk down onto the icy ground below. Alex watches as the end of the sled slams onto the icy floor and a loud bang echoes throughout the cavern. Balto stops and looks up. He watches as an icicle falls to the ground and smash through the end of the sled. Alex stares at it and he hears the rest of them starting to become loose. Balto starts to run and the sled is moving at its top speed. Alex, Kyle, and Hunter are running as fast as they can and they are dodging all the tedious icicles along the way.

Balto hears one of the icicles smash into the ground and the sound of wood splintering is heard throughout the cave. He looks back and sees the medicine box is broken and one of the vials falls and smashes onto the ice below. An icicle smashes into the ground in front of him and he uses it as a foothold and pushes himself towards the sled. He hits the boards and pushes it back so the rest of the vials won't fall out. He maneuvers himself back to the front of the team and as they near the mouth of the cave, Balto spots the icicles above the entrance start to fall. He starts to push the team even harder. Alex runs as fast as he can and manages to get right next to the medicine and stays there. He looks at Kyle and sees that Kyle is on the other side of the medicine. He looks back at Hunter, but quickly looks away as Hunter is crushed by the falling icicles smashing into the ground below.

The sled team makes it out of the cave and they start to head back towards Nome.

Alex looks at Kyle and shakes his head. "Hunter didn't make it."

Kyle starts to cry. "I…I know. He is the reason why I'm here. He…He saved me!"

Alex turns his head and looks at Balto. "I…I figured Kyle."

Kyle ignores him and keeps on running.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

As the sled team gets closer to Nome, Alex has this feeling of…righteousness. He didn't trust anyone in the town and yet, he chose to help them. It wasn't for pride or to show how brave he is, but more of an obligation. He felt that he had to save the children from their ailments and when Balto told him that he was going to save the children, Alex decided that he was going to tag along. When Ryan, Hunter, and Kyle tagged along, Alex and Balto didn't know that Death and all of his forms had also chosen to tag along, but for a different purpose. Ryan had fallen off the edge of a cliff and met his demise while Hunter had been crushed with by an icicle. Alex looks up at the sky and spots…the Northern Lights!

Alex runs next to Kyle and starts to laugh. "We're almost home Kyle. We're almost home."

Kyle shakes his head. "I just wish it would be sooner. My legs are…killing me."

Alex turns his head and smiles at Kyle. "And you said you weren't a runner."

Kyle nods his head. "I'm not. I'm only running this fast because…I want to get home!"

Alex nods his head. "Me too Kyle. Me too."

The sled team is approaching the town and that's when Balto unleashes a howl.

Kyle looks at Alex and smiles. "And Nikki said wolves. Please!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Well, at least he embraced something."

They keep running along the sled and the town is getting closer. Balto keeps watching the town and howls again. He sees all the lights come on and a red lantern is lit up to guide the team towards the post office. He leads the team towards the red lantern and as they enter the town, he pulls in front of the hospital and stops the team. Alex and Kyle stop on the edge of town and watch as Balto is barraged by people caressing him and yelling out kind words to him.

Alex looks back and sees the trawler and shakes his head. "At least he's a hero."

Kyle starts to cry and he hears Alex walk off. Kyle turns his head to watch Alex head towards the trawler. Kyle shakes his head and turns his head back towards the sled team.

Kyle hears the snow crunch near him and he turns his head to see Alex coming back with his Bible. Alex keeps heading into the town and Kyle follows him. Alex is looking around and he hears people approaching him. He cringes back thinking that the people were going to hurt him, but opens his eyes and sees that the people are petting him. He relaxes his body and starts to enjoy the sudden kindness from the people. He looks at Kyle and sees Kyle is getting the same treatment as well. Alex shakes his head and he sees one of the people become very interested in the Bible in his mouth.

The person crouches down and looks at him and smiles. "Hey there boy. Would you mind if I looked at that Bible you're holding?"

Alex nods his head and when the person grabbed it, he slowly let go of it. The person sat right next to him and started to read through the pages and after awhile, he looks back at Alex and smiles. "Well, I'm betting your name is Alex then. Well Alex, how would you like to live with me and my wife? And your friend can live with us too."

Alex looks back at Kyle and smiles at him. Kyle smiles back and Alex looks up at the man and nods his head.

The man smiles. "Well then it's decided. Welcome to the family Alex. But your friend needs a name. He looks like a…Shadow."

Alex shakes his head. The man smiles again. "Ok then. I guess…Jake."

Alex shakes his head again and the man starts to laugh. "It's like you can understand me. Ok, I guess…Kyle."

Alex starts to wag his tail and bark excitedly. The man starts to laugh again. "I guess that'll do. Welcome to the family boy."

As they are walking, Alex looks over and sees Alice smiling at him. He returns the smile and he hears Kyle say "Just go over to her."  
Alex looks at Kyle and nods his head before running over to Alice. As he approaches her, she gives him a quick smile and starts to blush.  
He sees her blush and smiles. "So...uh...do you want to...I don't know...uh..."  
She looks up at him and smiles. "I'd love to."  
She nuzzles his neck and he returns the gesture.

_Hope. The one thing that most of us take for granted. Sometimes, we feel that those who rely on hope are kidding themselves. But in truth, hope is all we ask for in life. When we are truly alone in the world and there's nothing left for us, we hope for something to come. So in the town of Nome, Alaska, does hope actually die there, or is it reborn again. No matter what you believe, hope comes in all sizes._

**A/N: There's one more chapter and then this story is complete. I have no idea if I'm doing a sequel. R&R**


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Alex is lying on the porch of his owner's house. He had become friends with Kaltag, Star, and Nikki again and he had also found a mate. Her name is Alice. He looks to his left and sees Kaltag running up to him.

Alex smiles at Kaltag as he approaches. "Good morning. How's your day?"

Kaltag stops in front of him and sprays a little snow at Alex.

He sees Alex become a little irritated and smiles apologetically. "Whoops. Sorry about that."

Alex stands up and shakes off the snow that had landed on him.

He looks back at Kaltag and starts to laugh. "It's okay. So how come you ran over here?"

Kaltag cocks his head, but then suddenly remembers why he came over. "OH! It's Jenna! She's well…she's having…yeah…"

Alex cocks his head. "Um…alright. Should I follow you or sit here?"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "You should stand up you dolt. Gosh, you are the laziest, most inactive, the most unenergetic dog I've ever seen."

Alex frowns at him. "Well that's not nice. And fine, I'll follow you."

Kaltag shakes his head and begins to lead Alex to where Jenna is. As they are walking, Alex sees Balto is running towards the same place Kaltag is leading him. Alex looks up and starts to laugh.

Kaltag looks at him and frowns. "What's so funny?"

Alex looks at Kaltag and smiles. "Oh, just that the Lord provides."

Kaltag slowly nods his head. "Uhh…ok then."

Alex keeps following Kaltag and they disappear inside a building.


End file.
